


No Idea

by ussnicole



Series: Dirty Work [3]
Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex is kind of a loner, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Jack is popular, Kellin is a drama queen, M/M, Mama Fuentes' cookies, No Bands, feat. flying burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ussnicole/pseuds/ussnicole
Summary: Jack has no idea.Then again, neither does Alex.





	1. One

"He has no idea.” Alex was sitting at a lunch table, his tray of food sitting uneaten in front of him. Next to him, his best friend and partner in crime Kellin was methodically poking his apple with a mechanical pencil, making little shapes in the fruit.

“Hey, at least he didn’t hit you in the face with a burrito,” Kellin sulked, glancing over to where Alex was looking. Jack Barakat was sitting at a table across the cafeteria from them, laughing with his friends. At the same table was Vic Fuentes, the boy Kellin was whining about. Kellin and Alex had become friends when their mutual gayness had shown itself, and they had stuck together ever since.

“Kellin, he didn’t mean to hit you. He even came over and said he was sorry. And he gave you a cookie,” Alex reasoned, tearing his eyes away from Jack and patting Kellin on the shoulder. Kellin perked up, remembering the cookie in front of him and setting his apple down.

“Yeah, he did! Maybe I should ask for his number,” Kellin mused, picking a chocolate chip off the sweet and popping it in his mouth.

“Maybe you shouldn’t,” Alex said carefully, eyeing his best friend and then Vic, “because Vic is awfully popular and you wouldn’t want to embarrass yourself. He might be a total prick, and he just acts nice.”

“Yeah right,” Kellin scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Plus, I’m not head over heels with a guy who yelled ‘I wanna fuck this burrito,’ Alex. Hence the throwing of the burrito and the hitting of my beautiful face.”

“Beautiful? I don’t know…”

“Yeah, you’re right. Gorgeous is more like it.”

“Oh boy.”

Meanwhile, Jack’s eyes wandered around the cafeteria as he temporarily checked out of his friends’ conversation. They were discussing some hot new girl named Lindsey, and Jack couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. He hadn’t let on yet, but he didn’t exactly swing that way. His type was more brown hair with a pink streak and ridiculously cute smile and adorable dimples and sitting two tables away – wait, what?

Jack shook his head, looking away from the guy who had trailed after the boy Vic hit with the burrito. Jack had only been announcing his love of burritos, and Vic had to go chucking his food away. Vic felt so bad for hitting the black haired boy that Jack recognized as being in their class, so he went over and apologized, giving away one of the cookies his mom had baked. Jack knew Vic was seriously sorry if he was giving away one of Mama Fuentes’ cookies.

Anyway, shadowing the black haired boy was a taller guy with a rather strange pink streak in his hair and an unforgettable face. Jack wasn’t sure how he hadn’t noticed the guy before, but he definitely had now.

His eyes wandered back to his own table, where Vic had his eyes trained on the other table too. Jack raised an eyebrow, following his gaze back to burrito boy. He was cute, Jack would admit, but not really his type. His type was – ahem, anyway. Jack didn’t realize that Vic might swing that way as well, so he squeezed his friend’s arm and leaned over.

“Admiring the view?”

Vic blushed, looking down and then over to Jack.

“What? No, I…”

“I’m not judging you. I was just checking out his friend,” Jack whispered, chuckling a little bit as Vic’s eyes widened and then he smiled back. Vic nodded and looked over, humming in agreement.

“Was it that obvious?”

“No, I was guessing,” Jack winked, earning an elbow and a playful shove from Vic.

“Oh, shut up.”


	2. Two

As the bell rang,  kids began to clear off their tables and exit the cafeteria.  Alex said goodbye to  Kellin and headed to his locker, passing right by the table where Jack and his friends were sitting. Right as he walked by, however, something warm and squishy hit his face, and the table erupted into laughter.

“Oh my God, Vic! Twice in a row?” exclaimed Jack, hopping up and going over to Alex. “I am so sorry, but my friend just does not know when to keep his burrito in his pants,” he apologized, making Alex laugh as he tried to wipe sour cream out of his hair. Jack picked up the offensive burrito, throwing it in the trash before returning to Alex. Vic, blushing a deep red and completely mortified, mumbled an apology before running off to class with the rest of the table, leaving Jack and Alex.

“I heard that burritos are actually really good for your skin,” Alex offered as a joke, trying very hard to stay calm and not let on that he totally had a crush on Jack. Jack, on the other hand, laughed loudly and walked with Alex out of the cafeteria, trying desperately to remember if he had ever caught the pink haired boy’s name. “I’m Alex, by the way. I’m not sure we’ve met.” 

“ Jack, and it’s nice to meet you. Although I do wish we could have met under better terms, and not that my idiot friend hit you and your friend with a burrito,” Jack told him. Alex smiled.

“Yeah, I know who you are. Who doesn’t? I mean, you guys are pretty popular,” Alex added quickly, trying to act cool. He was internally beating himself up.  _ Who says ‘I know who you are?’ Dammit, Alex! _

“Yeah, I guess,” Jack nodded, holding open the door to Alex’s classroom. Alex looked up, startled. He had not even noticed that they were there already. “I’ll see you around!” Jack waved and headed down the hall, leaving Alex staring after him for a few minutes.  Kellin was waiting inside the classroom, wiggling his eyebrows at Alex and gesturing wildly for him to sit down.

“Tell me all about it!”


	3. Three

After school, Jack headed to the parking lot where Vic was waiting by his car. Normally, Jack would be driving, but he had lost his keys for a while because of his grades and had to either walk home or get a ride. Luckily Vic lived near him, so the two could ride together most days.

“Man, I feel really bad about hitting both of those guys with the same burrito,” Vic said as he pulled out of the parking lot, cringing at Jack for a second and then returning his focus to the road. Jack laughed, shaking his head. 

“I had never noticed that guy with the pink hair before today. His name is Alex, I guess, and he’s in our grade,” Jack reported, musing about him. Vic glanced over at Jack out of the corner of his eye, and then he spoke tentatively.

“You didn’t happen to, say, ask what his friend’s name  was? ” Jack grinned at Vic, pulled back into the moment, and he began to tease his friend.

“Someone’s got a crush!” 

“So do you, lover boy! You know, we probably can’t tell any of our friends. Do you think they’d understand?” Vic asked, nervously gripping the steering wheel and frowning. 

“I don’t know. Besides, those two probably are dating anyway, right? I mean, they’re awful close. And even if they aren’t, they have no idea how we feel. Of course, Alex said he knew who I was, but he probably never even notices me other than as ‘some popular jock . ’ He’s so… cool, and unique. Kind of a loner, but it’s hot…” Jack trailed off as he noticed Vic’s smile getting wider and wider. “What?”

“You are so whipped,” Vic told him, pulling up in front of Jack’s house. “Sweet dreams, lover boy!”


	4. Four

“ Kellin , I can’t stop thinking about him,” Alex complained, sitting on the bleachers after school a few days later. He and  Kellin often hung out after school by the football field, where  Kellin could watch Vic in soccer practice and Alex could watch Jack in track practice. Together they usually did homework and studied, although they had been spending more and more time watching their respective crushes than actually being productive. 

“You’re telling me,”  Kellin commiserated, staring dreamily at Vic. Alex was doing his best to avoid looking at the field, as he had been falling behind in his pre-calculus class and needed to focus on the homework rather than Jack.  Finally, Alex gave up and threw down his pencil. 

“You know what? Fuck it. I give up. Where’d he go, I can’t focus on my homework anymore.” Alex glanced around the field, frowning when his crush was nowhere to be seen. “Kellin? Where did Jack go? I was gonna stare dreamily at him and imagine we’re dating instead of dwelling on my inevitable doom in math class.” Kellin looked over at Alex and then froze, staring at a space over his head with mounting panic on his features. “Kellin? He’s… he’s right behind me, isn’t he.”

Jack was, indeed, right behind Alex. He had a rather abashed/surprised look on his face, which turned to amusement when Alex looked at him for a few seconds before burying his head in his hands and groaning loudly.

“You could have fucking warned me,  Kellin ! Some friend you are! Now I’m never gonna be able to come back to school,” Alex cried, voice muffled by his hands. Even with his face hidden, a red flush crept up his neck as he was overcome with embarrassment. 

“Can we go back to the part where you imagine we’re dating? I liked that part. Not the ‘imagine’ bit though, I think we could do better than that, huh?” Jack walked over and sat next to Alex, poking him in the side until Alex looked up at him with a confused look on his (very) red face. “Or do you think that’s taking it a bit too fast? We can hang out more often if you want to get to know me first,” Jack told him sincerely, nudging him gently with his shoulder.  Kellin grinned as he watched the scene unfold, happily ignoring his own homework.

“As long as  Kellin gets to come and embarrass himself in front of Vic,” was Alex’s only demand.


End file.
